


Attention

by DaisyKwan



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Junhee is a brat lmao, Junhee is needy for attention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Donghun has been working on a big solo project for his class for weeks and Junhee has had enough of being ignored.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at 1:30 am-
> 
> Unedited

Junhee sat on the couch, a pout prominent on his face. Donghun had been at this project for weeks now, he would come home from his classes and head straight to their bedroom to get it done. Junhee would go to bed alone, he watched Donghun work on the project until he fell asleep. Donghun barely talked to him, hugged him, kissed him, and didn't even eat or go out with him. 

All of this was making Junhee needy for attention, not in a sexual way, he just  _needed_ attention from his boyfriend. Attention of any kind would do honestly, he just craved it.

Junhee grabbed the remote and turned the TV volume up loudly, making sure it was loud enough Donghun would hear it. After a few minutes he heard their bedroom door open and foot steps tottle down the hallway. "Junhee, please turn it down. I'm working," Donghun said calmly. Junhee looked at him and turned the TV up more, Donghun looked at him with disbelief. He took the remote from Junhee and muted the TV then shut it off before going back to his project.

Junhee huffed and looked around the living room. His head shot up as he got an idea, he jumped up from the couch and went to the closet to grab out the vacuum. He plugged it in and started to vacuum the living room. The vacuum shut off and he looked around confused, "What the- oh."

"What are you doing?" Donghun asked slightly annoyed.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm vacuuming the living room," Junhee said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that, but why are you vacuuming?"

"Because it needed vacuuming?" 

"Couldn't you wait?"

"No, it needed it badly," Donghun sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, just quickly finish it so I can go back to working in peace," Junhee nodded, turning the vacuum back on and continued vacumming the floor. Once he finished he watched Donghun go back to their room, Junhee put the vacuum away and plopped down on the couch. Junhee pouted his lips thinking of ways to get attention and all he could think about was "be loud". Junhee sat in silence before getting up to noisily make food in the kitchen.

He brought up a pot and a pan, making sure to bang them against all the other pots and pans. He shuffled to the fridge, grabbing out some chicken breast he had thawed the other night and then went to the cupboard, grabbing out the bag of rice. Junhee started to season and cook everything, making sure to make a lot of noise. 

Donghun came out once more, absolutely fuming, "Junhee, are you fucking serious? How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?"

"Chicken and rice?" Junhee asked innocently, handing Donghun the food. Donghun took it and glared at Junhee.

"Thank you," Donghun said angerly as he walked off. Junhee ate quietly in the kitchen. He washed the dishes quietly, sensing Donghun was going to explode if he didn't quiet down for a few minutes. Junhee played games on his phone as he sulked into the seat. He shut off his phone and went to have a shower and try one more time before giving up.

Junhee hopped in the shower, singing loudly. Donghun got up from his computer chair and went to the bathroom door, shutting off the light. "Hey!" Junhee yelled, Donghun turned the light back on and opened the door, peaking his head in.

"Junhee, be quiet. This is the last time I'm going to tell you, the next time you will regret being loud. I'm serious," Donghun closed the door and stomped away. Junhee sighed in the shower, quickly finishing up. He went to the dryer and grabbed some fresh clothes then went to the living room once more and laid on the couch turning on the TV. Keeping it on mute, he put on subtitles and watched. 

 

About an hour later, Donghun came out of the room and Junhee looked towards Donghun then back at the TV. "Junhee."

"I'm not being loud," Junhee immediately defended himself. Donghun chuckled.

"I've been neglecting you lately, haven't I?" Junhee shyly nodded. "Come on, come to our room," Junhee got up, following Donghun to their room. Donghun opened the door to their room and sat in his wheely chair. He turned around to face Junhee, he patted his lap. "Come sit." 

Junhee hesitantly walked over to Donghun, Donghun gripped Junhee's hips to turn him around and sit him down on his lap. Once Junhee was seated comfortably Donghun continued on with his project. "Is this what you wanted? Attention?"

"This will do."

"I'll make it up to you after I'm done this. I'll take you out for dinner and a movie," Donghun said, kissing Junhee's arm after.

"Deal. You have to buy us large pops and large popcorns and some kind of candy," Junhee excitedly said.

"Okay, deal," Donghun laughed, kissing Junhee's head.


End file.
